


С вами радио "Аканна"

by Deamuus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Написано на кирогинские однострочники, тур 1,заявка #15.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru
Kudos: 2





	С вами радио "Аканна"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кирогинские однострочники, тур 1, [заявка #15](https://ginokir-community.diary.ru/p172832736.htm).

Впервые он услышал его в автобусе.

Обычно Кира предпочитал метро – привычные наушники с привычными мелодиями, привычные молчаливые соседи, мерное покачивание вагона. Но к родителям в пригород метро не дотягивалось, так что приходилось по три часа трястись в раздолбанном маршрутном такси. Сегодня поездка не задалась с самого начала; верный маленький mp3-плеер, с которым Кира не расставался, предал своего хозяина и разрядился на середине первой песни. Пришлось упрятать предателя в сумку и подставить уши какой-то радиопрограмме, разносившейся из кабины водителя по всему автобусу.

«И снова здра-авствуйте, дорогие мои радиослушатели, вряд ли успевшие по мне соскучиться, но это не имеет значения, потому что я снова с вами, и это исключительно ваши проблемы, потому что вы можете меня выключить, но почему-то этого не делаете, так что увы, придется меня терпеть…»

Тягучий напевный выговор; с таким акцентом в кино говорят грубые и язвительные типы, на поверку оказывающиеся еще и продажными душонками разнообразного пошиба. И кто взял такого на радио? И почему до сих пор не турнули, с таким-то отношением к слушателям?

Впрочем, Кира на отношение не обиделся. Голос диджея заворожил его своими мелодичными интонациями, да и ехидничал тот скорее с юмором, чем со злости. А чувство юмора Кира ценил и уважал.

«И кто же у нас сегодня именинник, а? Соуске-кун, Момо-тян из Кавасаки шлет вам тучи сердечек и чмоки-чмоки, и просит поставить «Четырехглазый мой малыш»… Момо-тян, вы уверены? На месте Соуске-куна я бы от таких-то песен уже давно свалил подальше… впрочем, именинник сегодня он, а не я, так что пусть отдувается сам, а мое дело – поставить песню, и какое счастье, что чмоки-чмоки тоже не в моей компетенции… без обид, Момо-тян, а вы, дорогие мои слушатели, поддержите Соуске-куна, ему в ближайшие три минуты будет очень и очень паршиво…»

– Вырубите кто-нибудь этого педика! – крикнул кто-то с задних сидений, и автобус нестройно, но одобрительно зашумел в ответ. Водитель ругнулся, но щелкнул переключателем, оборвав неугомонного диджея-как-там-его на полуслове.

Даже представиться не успел, подумал Кира, и сердце кольнула непонятная обида за незнакомца.

Уже вечером, придя домой, он долго крутил ручку приемника в поисках необычного голоса, но так ничего и не нашел. Но запомнил.

***

Второй раз этот голос настиг его в магазине хозтоваров, куда он заглядывал каждые выходные. Кира толкнул дверь, шагнул в помещение, да так и замер на месте, не замечая задевающих его покупателей.

«Да, пожалуй, с солнышком нас сегодня обломали, но если вы решили, что в честь дождливой погоды я поставлю вам нытье какого-нибудь альтернативщика вроде Бланта, то, дорогие мои радиослушатели, вы глубоко во мне ошиблись, и в наказание получайте по ушам суровым финским роком…»

– Молодой человек! – окликнул его продавец.

Кира не слышал. Он словно оказался в мыльном пузыре, переливающемся протянутыми гласными всех цветов радуги, и другие голоса, равно как и суровые финские, доносились будто сквозь пленку, приглушенные, искаженные…

– Молодой человек! А, черт, этих хрен перекричишь…

Продавец потянулся было к радиоприемнику, но тут Кира очнулся и кинулся наперерез, не думая, что творит.

– Стойте! Не выключайте!

***

Кира заставил его досидеть до конца песни и долгожданного «Ну вот, с вами снова радио «Аканна» и диджей Гин. Вы все еще с нами? Аканна…»

Да уж, подумал мельком Кира, с такими слоганами можно не удивляться, что тебя вечно переключают.

Продавец на все расспросы покачал головой и сказал, что об «Аканне» слышит впервые. Впрочем, сейчас любой дурак с руками из нужного места может собрать свою радиостанцию и вещать на ней с собственного чердака, было бы желание.

На радостях Кира набрал полные руки покупок и вернулся домой, уже зная, под что будет завтра делать воскресную уборку.

Завтра Гина не оказалось.

Кира просидел у приемника весь день, забив на уборку, на прогулку, на всякие-разные домашние дела. Сперва разочарованно, потом в отчаянии, потом с каким-то глухим упрямством он прошерстил весь спектр радиоволн, дожидаясь окончания каждой песни в надежде услышать знакомое приветствие, но неуловимая «Аканна» ему словно почудилась тогда, дразняще махнула хвостом и растворилась в пространстве радиоэфира, не оставив ни следа. Как и не было.

Когда станции кончились и пошли сплошные помехи, Кира сдался и пошел спать. И снился ему серебристый лис в наушниках, наговаривающий в микрофон свои лисьи сказки.

***

Наутро Кира приполз на кухню сонный и невыспавшийся, благодаря судьбу за гибкий рабочий график, позволявший через день работать дома. Поставил чайник и, проходя мимо стола, машинально щелкнул тумблером приемника.

«Это вам, конечно, не погодные сводки, за ними идите на другие станции, а здесь я развлекаюсь, но вот гляжу сейчас в окно и просто не могу удержаться, чтобы не поздравить вас с первым снегом, дорогие мои радиослушатели! Разумеется, через пару дней эти очаровательные пушистые сугробы растают в грязную жижу и осядут брызгами на ваших чистеньких пальто, но об этом мы еще поговорим, когда это случится, а сейчас посмотрите-ка сами в окно!»

Кира послушно повернул голову и посмотрел. И еще раз порадовался, что на работу идти не надо. А потом со внезапным озарением снова обернулся к приемнику.

Вчера на этой самой волне были помехи. Совершенно точно.

Значит, таки самодельная?

Кира прислушался к голосу и неожиданно сам для себя разобрал в нем хрипловатые нотки. Едва заметную сиплость, какая бывает в первые дни после простуды.

Так вот, почему его вчера не было!

Надо позвонить и узнать, все ли у него в порядке.

Последняя мысль пришла как сама собой разумеющаяся, и Кира решил с ней не спорить. Вот только он же не знает телефона…

Мысль обиделась на Киру за недогадливость и привела с собой другую мысль.

Это же радиостанция. На радиостанцию можно позвонить. Та самая Момо-тян же как-то дозвонилась…

Кира просидел у приемника полтора часа, пока не дождался от Гина телефонного номера, «и заранее продумайте, какую песню хотите поставить, чтоб не занимать эфир своим напряженным молчанием, от которого мне первому захочется отключиться..."

Мобильник некстати оказался разряжен, а домашнего телефона Кира провести так и не сподобился – некому было звонить ему на домашний, а родителей он сам обучил пользоваться сотовым. Пришлось одеваться и топать через улицу к телефонной будке. Приемник он оставил дома включенным, параллельно настроив нужную волну в плеере, и, уже в будке, с трудом заставил себя вытащить наушники из ушей – расставаться с голосом не хотелось.

– …А вот и наш первый звонок за сегодня; поздновато как-то, не находишь, мой анонимный друг? Впрочем, я днем не сплю, и за кефиром уже сходил, так что в ближайшие пару часов никуда отсюда не денусь, так что лови момент и загадывай желание… тьфу, песню, разумеется, желания-то я исполнять пока не умею, но можно попробовать, в принципе…

– Вы простудились? – тихо спросил Кира.

Ответом ему в трубку было изумленное и недолгое, но молчание. Кира и подумать не мог, что этот человек умеет молчать.

– А вы очень проницательны, мой дорогой аноним, – голос вновь обрел ехидные нотки, – небось в мединституте подрабатываете, нэ? Мытьем полов, например... хотя, судя по вашему тусклому голосу, вы в этом самом мединституте именно что учитесь, причем на первой парте и не вылезая из учебников…

Кира и впрямь закончил мединститут, но заучкой себя никогда не считал – что плохого в том, чтобы учиться хорошо? Гину он об этом сообщать, правда, не стал, а вместо того хотел что-то еще спросить, но забыл, что; он стоял, прислонившись к стеклянной стенке будки, сжимая трубку аппарата, а голос журчал ему в уши, рассказывая, как, верно, высилась над стопкой учебников одна только белобрысая челка, а преподавателю небось все время хотелось наклониться, чтобы расслышать ответ, но он боялся, что заденет гору учебников, и та погребет под собой бедного мальчика, и откопают его только через год студенты следующего курса…

– Так что там у нас с песней, а, молчаливый мой друг? Или ты мне не друг, и пытаешься своим бесконечным молчанием это продемонстрировать?

– Я вам не друг, – наконец вставил Кира, собираясь продолжить фразу, но Гин на другом конце провода шумно и облегченно выдохнул и продолжил:

– Ну слава богу, а то я уж перепугался, что ты язык проглотил… кстати, как там тебя по имени, мой дорогой не-друг?

– Изуру, – Кира перехватил скользящую в перчатках трубку поудобнее. – И я вам не друг только потому, что мы совсем не знакомы, вот.

– Да как же это не знакомы, Изу-уру! – Кира прямо как воочию увидел, как Гин всплеснул руками от такого возмутительного предположения. – Я только что пересказал вам всю вашу студенческую биографию и только-только собирался перейти к вашим первым карьерным шагам, на каком бы занимательном поприще вы их ни сделали…

– Но ведь это неправильно, – Кира услышал свой голос как будто со стороны, упрямый и чуть обиженный. – Вы про меня знаете все, а я про вас – ничего. Это… это называется «в одни ворота».

– Ну-у, Изуру, ты себя недооцениваешь! Я уверен, что про меня ты можешь рассказать еще больше интересного, если постараешься! А когда мы раззнакомимся по-настоящему, может быть, ты наконец созреешь сделать то, зачем позвонил – заказать песню, нэ?

Кира почувствовал, что стремительно краснеет. Очень захотелось повесить трубку и позорно сбежать домой, но усилием воли он остался стоять.

– Поставьте мне что-нибудь из того, что сами любите, – наконец нашелся он. – Это познакомит нас.. еще лучше. Наверно.

– А ты смышленый парень, Изуру! Я бы до такого, пожалуй, и не додумался!

Кира почувствовал, что опять начинает краснеть. Да что ж такое!

– А поставлю-ка я нам с тобой, Изуру, вот эту песню…

Он стоял, прижимая к уху трубку, забыв о том, что есть наушники, есть настроенный на нужную волну плеер, и в нем звучит все то же, все о том же. Снова повалил снег, а Кира все стоял и стоял, смотрел на танец белоснежных хлопьев за стеклянной стенкой будки, и чудилось ему, что за пеленой снега он различает чей-то легкий, будто карандашом набросанный силуэт.

***

Теперь Кира приходил в эту будку каждый нерабочий день, привычно прислонялся к стенке и набирал номер. Мобильник свой он давно зарядил, но мысль позвонить из дому ему отчего-то ни разу не пришла в голову. Неисповедимы пути Кириных мыслей, сказал бы Гин, и головой бы укоризненно покачал; впрочем, он и так много чего говорил, и про Киру, и про мысли, и про погоду, и про хурму, и про кефир, и про то, как он не сочетается с хурмой, что крайне обидно и несправедливо, потому что и то, и другое Гин очень любит.. про все на свете, в общем. Кира научился угадывать по интонации даже мимику и жесты; вот Гин удивленно поднял брови, тонкие и светлые, вот склонил голову набок, вот щелкнул худыми длинными пальцами… Откуда в голове Киры брались все эти картинки, он предпочитал не задумываться.

Вот только глаз его Кира никак не мог себе представить. В его воображении Гин нахально щурился изо дня в день, и Кира злился на себя: это же его собственное воображение, неужели он не может заставить себя увидеть то, что хочет! Но воображение у Киры было упрямое, под стать ему самому, и в конце концов он сдался.

Иногда он просил поставить песню, и всегда – по выбору Гина. Тот недоуменно пожимал плечами, но «слово заказчика – закон, нэ?» Впрочем, один раз Кира все-таки, дико смущаясь, попросил включить Томокаву Кадзуки, и Гин безжалостно обсмеял его, Кирин, вкус, и даже окрестил его «эмо с челкой». На «эмо» Кира обиделся. Впрочем, песню Гин все-таки поставил, и обида рассосалась сама собой.

А на следующей неделе "Аканна" опять пропала из эфира.

Кира вытерпел ровно полдня, прежде чем сорваться из дома.

Гин не отвечал долго, и Кира уже начал всерьез беспокоиться, пританцовывая на месте от холода – выскочил даже без пальто, в одном свитере. Но тут трубку сняли, и в ухо ему рванулось резкое, раздраженное:

– Да?

Кира опешил; на долю секунды ему показалось, что он ошибся номером.

– Я… не вовремя?

До сих пор он ни разу не задумывался о том, что может позвонить не вовремя; что у Гина могут быть свои дела, занятия, может, даже работа, или отношения – в любом случае, что-нибудь гораздо более важное, чем телефонная болтовня. В конце концов, отчего-то же вчера его не было в эфире...

– А, Изуру, это ты? – голос Гина чуть смягчился, но раздраженные нотки остались; впрочем, Кира нутром почуял, что он тут ни при чем, и немного успокоился.

– Вас вчера не было, вот я и… у вас что-то случилось? – Кира чувствовал, что вопрос звучит глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– А-а… да, можно сказать, у нас тут небольшое… ЧП, пожалуй, да. В некотором роде. Хотя не такое уж оно, пожалуй, и чрезвычайное, видали и покруче…

– ЧП? Какое ЧП?

– Да вот тут… трансформатор немножко перегорел, такое дело. И еще, – в трубке послышался приглушенный хруст, – да, и стекла немножко побились… и антенна вот…

– Что у вас случилось?!

– Не кричи мне на ухо, Изуру, а то я уроню тебя на груду осколков…

В трубке что-то зашуршало; кажется, Гин прижал телефон плечом, чтобы освободить руки.

– Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Да чем ты-то сможешь, а? Проводку перебинтуешь? Или кофе мне принесешь? Я ведь кофе не люблю, предупреждаю...

– Да хоть бы и кофе, – Кира перехватил трубку поудобнее. – Вы скажите, куда приехать и что привезти, и я…

– А если не скажу? А вдруг ты маньяк, Изуру? Вдруг это ты ночью наведывался ко мне в гости, сломал мне трансформатор с антенной и письмо с угрозами оставил?

У Киры сдавило горло от обиды.

– Вы думаете… я…

– Не пугай меня, Изуру, где твое чувство юмора? Разумеется, это был не ты. Я ведь знаю тебя как облупленного, если помнишь. Да и алиби у тебя есть, непременно есть, вот только я его еще придумать не успел…

Кира облегченно выдохнул в трубку, и Гин чуть смягчился.

– Уж скорее я буду грешить на Момо-тян… вот только из самого Кавасаки сюда добираться далековато, конечно. Впрочем, кто знает, до каких пределов у людей может дойти ненависть ко мне? Лестно, не спорю, но так и до мании величия недалеко, знаешь ли…

– Ненависть – не знаю, – едва слышно сказал Кира.

– М? Ты что-то сказал?

– Я сказал, – Кира прокашлялся, – что если вы мне сейчас правду наговорили, про письма, про ночных гостей, то надо в полицию обратиться. Заявление подать, о материальном ущербе. И про угрозы сказать. Нельзя же так все оставить!

– Бог с тобой, Изуру, я уверен, что в полиции тоже слушают радио «Аканна», и в таком случае под этим письмом им останется только подписаться, – голос Гина прямо-таки сочился ехидством. – Да и дел у них других нет, как только материально пострадавшими радиолюбителями заниматься.

– Но вдруг они вернутся?

– Ей-богу, ну сам подумай, зачем? Ломать тут совершенно точно уже нечего.

– Но ведь это опасно!

– А жизнь вообще опасная штука, Изуру. То током тебя дернет, то кирпичом по макушке, а еще ты – вот да, конкретно ты – можешь насмерть закоченеть в своей несчастной будке. У тебя что, мобильного телефона нет? Или ты так от меня шифруешься? Если все-таки шифруешься, то, надо сказать, делаешь это очень неграмотно...

– Есть у меня мобильный, – отвлеченно сказал Кира; его занимало другое. – Вы сказали, что это у вас не в первый раз?

– Ну, положим, трансформаторы мне до вчерашней ночи никто не ломал, видно, решили соригинальничать. Плохая ты девочка, Момо-тян…

– Так почему вы не перестанете?

– Эгм.. не перестану – что?

– Ну, – Кира пытался подобрать нужные слова, – вещать, вот. Почему не закроете «Аканну»? Ведь это из-за нее все происходит, верно?

– Ты меня недооцениваешь, Изуру, как обидно! Неужели ты думаешь, что не будь «Аканны», я бы не нашел другого повода получать такие письма?

Кира не нашелся с ответом.

– И неужели тебе совсем разонравился мой репертуар?

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы вас ненавидели, – упрямо сказал Кира. – Это просто глупо, ради прихоти, ради развлечения подвергать себя такой опасности. Это того не стоит.

– Ах вот как? Мальчик-с-челкой решил, что знает, как будет для меня лучше? – в голосе Гина снова прорезался яд.

– Так и правда будет лучше! – Кира стиснул трубку в кулаке. – Вам необязательно затевать все это, чтобы вас услышали! Вы можете.. ну, не знаю, писать на форумах, в газете, например! Или издавать свою…

– Вот спасибо, Изуру, я бы сам ну никак не додумался до такой светлой мысли. В редакции-то стекла бить никто не станет, и антенны выкручивать тоже. Беда только, что поджечь могут, но это же мелочи, правда?

– Тогда вообще ничего не говорите! – в отчаянии крикнул Кира.

Гин помолчал.

– Слово заказчика – закон, – шепнул он Кире на ухо. И повесил трубку.

Что-то заледенело у Киры внутри; колени подогнулись, и он сполз по стенке, все еще сжимая в руках телефон и бессмысленно уставившись вперед.

Гин никогда прежде не вешал трубку первым.

***

Весь следующий день Кира просидел дома, даже на работу не пошел, и даже не позвонил предупредить – мобильник отчего-то вызывал смутное отвращение. А на следующий день была суббота, и терпеть сил уже не было.

Снег падал неторопливыми хлопьями, оседающими повсюду, как в тот самый день.

Гин поднял трубку после первого же гудка, будто только его и ждал.

– А ты упрямый мальчик, Изуру.

– А вы дурак, – брякнул Кира.

В трубке воцарилось изумленное молчание. А затем Гин рассмеялся.

– А ты молодец, Изуру, умеешь разрядить обстановку! Не хочешь ко мне на «Аканну» вторым диджеем?

– Послушайте…

– Будешь снова просить меня молчать?

– Нет, – тихо сказал Кира. – Вы... вы говорите. О чем хотите. Это будет… правильно.

– Да ну? А если я снова, как ты говоришь, подвергну себя опасности? Это тоже будет правильно?

– Не знаю. Наверно. Но вам больше никто не выбьет окна, потому что я поставлю сигнализацию. Или подежурю ночью. Или постараюсь переубедить... неважно, в общем, я просто буду с вами. Это будет самое правильное из всего правильного… ну, наверно.

Гин молчал. В трубке что-то шумело, доносились чужие голоса; видимо, он шел по улице.

– И кофе я вам приносить не буду. Потому что вы его не любите. Но за кефиром тоже ходить не буду, потому что он холодный, а вы простужаетесь часто. Я вам лучше чай заваривать буду. С лимоном.

– А шарфик на шею повязывать будешь? – лукаво осведомился Гин.

– А вы что сейчас, на улицу без шарфика вышли? – парировал Кира.

Гин фыркнул в трубку.

– Спалился я, да? Фиговый из меня конспиратор... да и ты, Изуру, тоже хорош.

– Это почему же? – удивился Кира. – Я-то в чем, гм… спалился? Я же даже не с мобильного…

– А мне плевать, – шепнул Гин ему в затылок, и Кира вздрогнул, выронил трубку, пошатнулся, ухватился за чей-то локоть для опоры и поднял глаза.

Шарфа на Гине и впрямь не было; из воротника осенней куртки торчала худая длинная шея. Чуть выше была улыбка, еще чуть выше – глаза. Сощуренные. Ну разумеется, обреченно подумал Кира…

А еще чуть выше была светлая макушка, казавшаяся серебристой от хлопьев снега, осевших на волосах.

– Ну что, пойдешь со мной, Изуру?

Кира прошелся взглядом обратно, от макушки до воротника. Укоризненно вздохнул, стянул с себя мохнатый вязаный шарф и старательно намотал его Гину вокруг шеи. Тот, кажется, удивился настолько, что даже не сопротивлялся.

– А вот теперь – куда скажете.


End file.
